


Dreamers

by LuchaDoRa



Series: Unrelated Anakin/Obi-Wan Works [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a little shit, Anakin is a twenty something padawan, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, God the tension is unreal, He loves teasing and testing, Lots of it, Lots of them too what, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mutual Masturbation, Not too slow though its a good speed, Obi-Wan is just horny and needs a little stress relief, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual innuendos, Slow Burn, Sparring, Wet Dream, lots of lusting, not underage but not specified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaDoRa/pseuds/LuchaDoRa
Summary: Obi-Wan dreams sometimes. So does Anakin.But Anakin is tease. Sometimes intentionally, sometimes not.Anakin is the Padawan. Obi-Wan is the Master.Obi-Wan decided to remind Anakin just that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago when I first watched Star Wars. I recently had another full marathon for editing purposes and regret nothing.

“You look tense.”

Obi-wan cracked his neck slightly. “I’m fine.”

Obi-wan was not fine. If he was fine, fine would end up on the opposite end of the spectrum. A little heat began rising up his neck. So, the Padawan had noticed his unease; it __was__  himself that taught him a Jedi’s senses must be constantly attuned to the environment. He sure picked a time to master this one.

A smirk played on the young man’s lips. “You’re sweating.”

Now he was milking it.

Anakin was actually enjoying teasing his master. It was not often the usually composed expression Obi-wan held was replaced with a look of discomfort and Anakin found pleasure in it. _Why is he so uncomfortable? Is it me?_ Anakin thought to himself. Under all the teasing there _was_ genuine concern for his Master. _No. It can’t be me._ He shook his head. The Force all around Obi-wan was practically reeking of anxiety and he had his guards higher and tighter than ever. Anakin still couldn’t help but feel that it was because of him, and it felt like his Master was trying to get away from him, the reluctance to take the mission from the Council; the dismissive way he had talked to him that morning; even the way he was pressing himself into the side of the yellow speeder, like Anakin was carrying some contagious disease.

“I’m sweating because I’m positive that I won’t live to see tomorrow if you carry on at this speed like a maniac.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the reason he was sweating. Obi-wan quickly dragged the back of his hand across his forehead.

“Sorry Master. I forgot you don’t like flying.” Anakin kept his eyes forward, so Obi-Wan was unsure if he took the bait or not. His voice had a slight sarcastic edge to it, but maybe that was just Ani being Ani.

“I don’t mind flying but what you’re doing is suicide.” He said loudly, hoping to throw him off.

When they landed, Anakin jumped out first, eager as ever to get into the mission. Unlike Obi-wan, he was couldn’t wait when the Council said they had to go, but for once he kept quiet when he saw the unusual reluctance in his master.

“Anakin. Did you forget something?”

“What, Master?”

Silence.

A hand went down to his belt as he remembered. “Oh.” Anakin used the Force to bring his lightsaber to his hand from the speeder, a slightly sheepish expression on his face.

“If you actually remembered to bring a saber with you maybe you would rival Master Yoda at technique.”

A slight flush came to Anakin’s cheeks as they walked together to the slightly run-down bar. He loved being complimented, even though this particular one was bittersweet.

It was a simple mission to try to keep some peace and order at the nightclub. A fight had broken out earlier, but it seemed as if all had been dealt with and was fine, which annoyed Obi-wan to no end. There was a limited number of Jedi Knights as it was, and sending him out when he didn’t see reason in going was completely pointless. There was that, and Anakin himself. This mission had interrupted Obi-Wan’s plans on doing a little bit of practice and a whole lot of meditation to try and get his mind off-

“Force, help me.” he muttered and began making his way through the crowd.

“Where are you going?” Anakin asked.

“Getting a drink.” He said through slightly gritted teeth.

The drink, when it arrived was strong and burned slightly. He ordered another and the second was just as good, but the burn down his throat wasn’t as painful. It had been a while since Obi-wan had drank and he almost forgot the pleasure in drinking. It had been a long while.

 

_Sleep was meant to be soothing. Tranquil. Calm. Not what Obi-Wan was feeling during this particular cycle of sleep. This was pleasure and not the common pleasure felt in sleeping, it was… desire._

_"Obi-wan…” Someone called his name, needy and wanting and it ignited something in him, something animalistic. He felt hands roam over his bare skin and he moaned._

_It was Anakin, naked just as he was, hard just as he was and eyes glittering with their usual mischief. Their lips met with passion and they ravaged each other’s mouths with hungry lips. They broke away and had somehow made a transition to the bed. Obi-Wan was on top, lavishing every inch of Anakin’s skin. Each sound that emitted from him seemed to fire him up more._

_"Master Kenobi?” A voice came from the door. “The Jedi Council are expecting you.”_

_Obi-Wan had woken up abruptly just as his dream had become interesting. It had left him with shivers of both panic and desire with thoughts of what could have happened if the dream continued._

_“I’ll be right there.” He called, shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts. How could he think like this of his own Padawan? Even so, the unfinished dream had left him filled with lusty and inappropriate desires towards his Padawan and that scared him slightly. Anakin would never go near him if he knew._

“We should go.” Anakin said, snapping Obi-Wan out of his misty-eyed trance. “Come, Master.”

Those words just happened to have a double meaning that were mirroring his thoughts, and it didn’t help that Anakin placed a hand on his shoulder as he did so, whispering into his ear from behind. It sent shivers down his spine.

When they were back into the speeder they both were silent. Anakin decided to speak to lighten the mood.

“What are we going to when we get ba-”

“Meditation. A lot of meditation.”

Anakin raised his eyebrows. Obi-Wan had practically cut him off mid-sentence. He was going to argue about doing sparring instead, but decided that his Master needed livening up a little bit. With a smirk on his lips, he started moving the steering wheel side to side, making the speeder wave right and left.

“What are you-”

Just as his Master was going to scold him, he thrust the wheel forward and sent the vehicle diving downwards as fast as the anti-gravity pod would allow. To Anakin’s delight, Obi-Wan held himself rigid in his seat as they hurtled down. He laughed heartlessly at his Master’s look of shock and fright. The ground was zooming closer and closer and it sent him dizzy. “Anakin, pull out!”

Something did a double take in Anakin’s brain. The fearless smile that was proudly beaming across his face not a moment ago had vanished and his brows ceased. Did he just hear his Master correctly? It sent little prickles down his skin that settled at his groin. No, he _had_  to have misheard; his imagination was playing with him.

No sooner than the words left his mouth, Obi-Wan realized his mistake. How could he let something like that slip? He instantly went a bright shade of red, mortified. Force, why did his thoughts have to be so untimely at that very moment? _Curse you Anakin, and your wild pastimes. Curse you and your impeccable ability to test me. Curse myself, and my stupid mouth._

He was suddenly well aware of his approaching death and forgot his embarrassment. “Pull _up_! Now!”

Anakin had been so transfixed on that erotic expression that he actually got much lower than he wanted. A huge blimp sat under them and he had to pull back very forcefully on the steering wheel to stop them colliding. Centimetres came between them and the speeder was flying straight back up again. Anakin almost let out a cheer until he saw the stern look on his Master’s face.

“How close were you planning on getting to the ground? Six feet under? What were you thinking, Anakin?”

He was thinking of his Master asking him to pull out of him so he could come all over his defined back…

Anakin put his head down from shame. What on Tatooine was he thinking? The thought made his cock twitch shamefully into life and couldn’t look his Master in the eye, especially when he was giving him a lecture. He held his guards tight, just in case his Master had plans on checking in to what he was imagining.

“I’m apologise, Master. It won’t happen again.” He glanced upwards quickly, and noticed a faint blush spread across Obi-Wan’s cheeks. Well… maybe he hadn’t misheard his Master earlier. Obi-Wan’s eyes became all shifty too, as if he couldn’t look at his Padawan either. That made Anakin smirk, knowing that it bothered his Master that he had slipped up like that. He just couldn’t resist…

Anakin smirked wider and dropped his guards as he spoke: “I’m sorry, Master. I just don’t know what came over me.” earning a deeper blush from Obi-Wan.

If Obi-Wan understood (which he most definitely did) he did his best to cover it. Through the force he felt Obi-Wan’s own shields high and tight. _Strange_ , he thought, _usually he_   _would try to peer into mine_. His smirk had again vanished and that feeling returned that his master was hiding something from him.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan paced around his quarters, and as soon as he remembered himself, he stopped immediately. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, freeing all his anxiety into the Force. He felt better already. On his second breath in, he sat cross-legged on his futon with his hands resting on his knees and on his second breath out he closed his eyes and began with his meditation that he was meant to have been doing since the start of that day. After a few minutes his mind felt much clearer like a sieve had ran through it and taken impurities away. A content sigh escaped him leaving behind a blissful smile.

Something niggled away in his mind and when he focused on it he met Anakin.

 _Force,_ he thought. Just when he thought he was past that. He felt Anakin on the other side of the chamber door, hesitant on coming in or not. That made him smile a little. Little Ani, as egotistical as he was, never let anyone but his Master see him falter in confidence. Well, he tried hard to hide his self-doubt from Obi-Wan but it was felt in their bond and it was hard to hide, especially when Anakin felt it so strongly. After around ten years he pretty much figured the boy out. He was insecure, but his way of dealing with it was to place a forefront of confidence and cockiness. He was threatened by those who were skilled, because he was scared of being overpowered; it reminded him of being a slave. He was arrogant of his skill at saber technique, because he felt it was his only leverage to stop himself feeling overpowered.

His smile faded. If he could feel and know so much about Anakin through their training bond, what could Anakin feel and know of him? He had hoped that he, still being young and inexperienced, wasn’t fully aware of all in the Force and how to unlock it.

Obi-Wan sighed. He decided that if he was going to get past this… ludicrousness he would have to start acting himself around Anakin again or he would never forget his dream.

“I know you are there, Padawan. These are your quarters as much as they are mine.”

His eyes were closed but he heard the door open and footsteps come around him, till he felt Anakin’s bottom hit the ground in front of him.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” he heard his voice. “Usually you meditate in the Gardens.”

“As long as you remain quiet I don’t mind.”

There was a while of silence.

“Master?” Anakin said. “May we do some sparring? I had hoped to practice today.”

“Later, Anakin.” Came Obi-Wan’s quick reply, silencing him.

They were both quiet again for a while.

“Master?” His tone sounded questioning, as if curious of something.

“Yes, Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s tone sounded slightly annoyed. He was beginning to regret inviting him in.

“Can we spar now?”

 _Impatient boy._  Obi-Wan could practically hear the smirk Anakin had shamelessly plastered on his face in his voice. He still did not open his eyes.

“No.”

He had hoped that was it.

But Anakin broke the long silence again.

“Master?”

That was it. His eyes flew open. “You are not a stubborn youngling anymore, Anakin!” He shouted.

Obi-Wan’s wrath was met with a childish grin that was barely concealed by a feint look of innocence. “I was only going to ask if you’d like me to leave.”

Oh, this boy was in for it. “You wanted to spar, we’ll spar all right. Get to the training room.” He pointed to the direction of the door. Anakin still had the largest grin on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing and exactly how to push Obi-Wan’s buttons. It was quite humorous, for him. Quite the opposite for Obi-Wan.

 

* * *

 

“I have been going for three hours.”

“Is that a complaint? I’m quite sure you asked for this.”

“With respect, I asked to _spar_ , Master.”

“Continue practicing.”

Anakin was weary – his body heavy and practically falling apart at the limb – but not regretting his decision at the slightest. This was what he lived for, and he loved it. Obi-Wan had tried his best to fully exhaust the boy, to break him physically and mentally but his methods were futile. This young Padawan had an untameable spirit.

It was that fact that actually made Obi-Wan fond of training with Anakin. He hated punishing him, no matter how much he was in need of it, but it was this resilience that he put forward that really made him admirable. And, if he admitted it in that small, dark corner of his mind, it really turned him on.

Make no mistake; it was incredibly infuriating at times. But it was times like this when Anakin was shirtless and panting under a sheet of sweat as he repeatedly thrust his lightsaber back and forth with endless precision, a determined look on his face, that Obi-Wan felt a little hot under the collar.

“Stop.” Obi-Wan declared. He had been sitting and watching Anakin but now he stood from his observation to shrug a muscle in his shoulder. He threw a mock lightsaber in his direction and stood directly in front of him in his stance with his own mock lightsaber. Force, he’d been sitting doing nothing for the past three hours, so why not? “Continue.”

Anakin leapt with the same attack he’d been practicing and Obi-Wan blocked it and countered with a hit to his stomach with the mock saber. Anakin grunted in discomfort.

“You are wide open, Anakin. Concentrate.”

His eyebrows furrowed and he tried again. Obi-Wan blocked again but this time did not attack his now guarded stomach, instead he knocked it in the direction of his head. Anakin instinctively flinched away and blocked the counter.

“Instinct and reflexes will only get you part-way. Again.” Anakin closed his eyes and focused for a few seconds before trying again. This time he managed to block Obi-Wan’s counter attacks. “Good, Padawan!” Anakin beamed at the praise and it melted Obi-Wan. With that adorably proud smile, how could he deprive him of a little spar? It wasn't going to hurt anyone. “Alright, Padawan. We’ll spar.”

Anakin beamed even brighter and stood in his stance. His eyes burned with excitement and the adrenaline of combat. They stilled for a moment, before Obi-Wan leapt forward with an attack. Anakin blocked and they bounced hits back and forth between them. Deciding to switch things from moving forward and back, Anakin sidestepped.

Whereas Anakin’s style was fuelled on anger and was aggressive, Obi-Wan’s was graceful and technique practically flawless. He had the ability to keep impassively calm at the most pressured situations, and Anakin was always quite jealous of that talent.

Obi-wan parried the hit and spun, alternating between high and low smashes. Anakin, used to Obi-Wan’s fast and furious style, was able to dodge them. But now he was backed into a corner, just as his Master had wanted. As Obi-Wan readied himself for the final attack, Anakin used a force jump to evade it and was now at the advantage of his Master’s open back.

He attempted to slash at the side of Obi-Wan’s neck, but his Master was quick to react and turned, blocking holding his mock saber strong in a position as close to his body as possible with the grip flat against his chest. It cast a dark shadow across his face. “Excellent, Anakin.”

Now Obi-Wan advanced, putting Anakin on the edge and manoeuvring himself out of the corner at the same time. Anakin was flustered at his Master’s quick change, but he still managed to block all his attacks. He was now frustrated, knowing the battle was out of his hand. A lightning bolt of realization struck him, and he exhaled and focused as he continued blocking Obi-Wan’s attacks. With strength of the Force, he executed the very move Obi-Wan had him practicing earlier. It had been timed just right and Anakin had knocked the mock saber out of Obi-Wan’s hand. His own mock saber was against his Master’s neck, just as he intended to do earlier.

They were close in this position, close enough for them to feel each other’s breath hitting one another as their chests heaved from exertion, close enough for Obi-Wan to smell his Padawan’s salty sea-air sweat as he gazed into wild eyes.

A knowing and proud smile hinted on Obi-Wan’s features. “And that, Padawan, is why I had you practicing for three hours.”

 

They had decided to hit the freshers, to Obi-Wan’s gratitude. The musky scent of his Padawan’s perspiration after training was enough to drive him crazy. However Anakin was not so quick to rush and be clean as his neat-freak Master was. He slouched on the first piece of comfortable furniture he could find, which happened to be right in the main room.

“Are you not planning on washing?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You first, Master.” He said with his eyes closed, face tilted up to the ceiling and one leg dangling off the edge of the lounger. He was still bare-chested and slightly moist with sweat, and his chest heaved every few seconds with a slight ripple of his muscles as he tried catching his breath back. With one hand he supported his head and with the other he played with his Padawan braid.

That sight and aroma was enough to make Obi-Wan harder than steel. If Anakin didn’t already think his Master was strange, then he would definitely think so when he opened his eyes slightly expecting to see him, only to find him running off _very_  fast to the cold fresher.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan had done a good job of keeping himself under wraps since then, quite literally speaking. It was _extremely_  hard to do, especially having a hormonal teenage boy on the other side of the wall beside his bed. A very _loud_ and _nocturnal_ teenage boy.

Whilst growing up Obi-Wan had explained that such moods and states of mind were very natural. His own sexuality was clear to him when he was growing up; he just didn’t find girls attractive like the other Padawan boys did. He was so committed to the Jedi Order he was convinced for a long time that he just couldn’t find _anyone_  attractive. That was until Qui-Gon died. He just felt so lonely and he needed someone, anyone. He drifted away from the Order for a short while and that was when he discovered his attraction to men. A few casual encounters may have fared, but that was Obi-Wan’s business.

A moan distracted Obi-Wan from his nostalgia and his brows ceased. He had explained to Anakin so many times (though hypocritically) that desire was not the way of the Jedi. Subsequently, a hand went down to palm the growing erection in his night-pants.

Boys were boys after all, and there really was no stopping them.

 

“Sleep in, did we?”

A yawn answered Obi-Wan instead of a verbal answer and it made him chuckle.

“A late night.” Anakin slurred, still half asleep.

“I should imagine.” Obi-Wan muttered under his breath as he sipped his tea. Anakin sat in front of him at the table and rubbed his eyes a little.

“Master?” he began, now a little more awake.

“Yes, Anakin?”

“Do some dreams come true?” he questioned.

Ah, so the Padawan had been dreaming last night. “Well, I believe they do in a way we don’t realize.”

Anakin nodded slowly as he took in the information. “But they all have specific meanings, right?”

“Yes, or we wouldn’t have them.” Obi-Wan sipped his tea again, trying to hide the slight smirk on his face. “But they pass in time, I am sure I have told you this before.”

“Yes, you did. I just- never mind, Master.”

The smirk vanished. This was strange. It could have been a nightmare, which Anakin never liked speaking of, but last night he wouldn’t have been making sounds of satisfaction if it was. The usually open Anakin would have no problem in spilling out a fantasy or two if he was in the mood for it; Force, he even described (quite vividly) a wet dream of the Senator Padmé Amidala to his Master’s discomfort and burning ears on more than one occasion.

His guards, which were nearly always low even after the hundredth time his Master had reminded him and even lower still in the morning, were high and tight as he stood from the table and walked away. Obi-Wan sat in his chair blinking, teacup still in hand, unsure of what to do.

After their meeting with the Jedi council, Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent off to haggle with senators on a planet Anakin could not pronounce, not properly. Obi-Wan seemed to find it hilarious.

“I don’t like these senators very much.” Anakin commented.

“That is a surprise coming from you, considering they are all women.”

“They are quite irritating.” He said with a slight scrunch of his nose. Anakin chose to leave out that this was because of how they gushed over Obi-Wan, treating him like royalty whilst he was treated like dirt. If fact, treated like he was not even there at all.

_“Master Kenobi, a visit from you is always a joy!”_

_“Master Kenobi, you seem to look light-years younger each time I see you!”_

_“Such a gentleman, Master Kenobi!”_

One of them had practically shoved him out of the way to try and get some attention from _Master Kenobi._

“They are politicians.” Obi-Wan reminded him.

“Well, every female politician on Saneequa is irritating.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but burst into laughter, erupting like the fiery pits of Mustafar from deep in his chest, leaving Anakin with a very confused look on his face.

“Sanekual. It is pronounced ‘San-koo-al, not Saneequa.”

The confused expression became one of embarrassment. “I meant that.”

"Surely." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Are we ready to go?”

“Almost, Master. Soon we can be off… Sanqwaleey.”

“It’s pronounced-”

“Whatever it is!”

The joking did lighten the slightly heavy mood that loomed over them since the morning, but Anakin was still putting that bit of distance between them. He would laugh along normally to his Master’s teasing but immediately after he would remember himself and wrench his Force walls back up. To speak truth, Obi-Wan kept forgetting about the morning; he wasn't even bothered about Anakin’s dream until he felt him put up his walls and then he remembered and became curious again.

“Is something wrong?” He asked him, eventually growing tired of the continuous cycle that was Anakin’s mood.

“No, nothing.” Came his emotionless reply.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said in that tone, that no-nonsense tone he always used when he was wanted a straight answer. Or in this case, a straight _truthful_  answer.

“Master, if there was a problem I would have told you.”

“You may be a good liar Anakin, but trying to fool a Jedi Master with whom you share a training bond with is not the brightest idea.” Obi-Wan spoke, lacing his words with wisdom. “I can feel that something isn't quite right and I have let it slide for the entire day. I demand to know what is clearly distressing you.”

Anakin did not speak. He looked dead-on into his Master’s eyes, his own fiery like lava. “Master. Please.”

He began walking away and Obi-Wan chased after him, refusing to let him go. They were Master and Padawan. A relationship which held trust and loyalty.

“Is this to do with your dream last night?” Obi-Wan prodded.

Anakin halted. “What dream? I never mentioned that I dreamt last night.”

Oops. He forgot that Anakin hadn’t exactly told him that he specifically dreamt last night. “Forgive me for inferring. You questioned me of dreams this morning and have been acting strange ever since.” Nice save, Obi-Wan. “Was it a nightmare?”

Anakin rolled his eyes and continued walking, mumbling under his breath. This was becoming infuriating…

“What was that?” The elder Jedi asked.

“I said I didn’t have a nightmare!” Anakin rutted out angrily. “Master, I wish to be alone. Please respect my privacy.”

Obi-Wan stopped and watched his Padawan walk away, possibly cursing. Definitely cursing.

What on Coruscant was wrong with Anakin today?

 

* * *

 

Anakin was pacing. Anakin never paced. But Obi-Wan really did make him angry sometimes.

What was he supposed to do, admit to having a full-on, bed-soaking, wet dream about his _Master_?! As far as Anakin knew, he wasn’t into men sexually. Anakin enjoyed beauty, whatever the gender, but to go all the way with a man?

And Master Obi-Wan was more stubborn than him, so he had to give some answer and fast. Kriff, why did he even ask about dreams that morning? It was obvious that the ever intellectual Obi-Wan would gather as much. He probably already knew by now it was something about him or he wouldn’t be pestering.

His mind kept wandering back to the dream. He had a few hot dreams before, but nothing was as erotic as this. He was hardening to the point of becoming uncomfortable just remembering it. He had retreated to the temporary cabin room they had to share on this planet... whatever the kriff its name was.

After having a delightful chat with himself Obi-Wan decided he needed to clean up the mess he had made with his Padawan. With a quick exhale, Obi-Wan knocked on Anakin’s bedroom door.

“Anakin? Please let me in.”

Anakin was sat cross-legged on his bed and he opened the door with the Force. Obi-wan entered and joined him.

"Our transport is late. We have a few hours before we can return to Coruscant." There was a moment of silence. “Are you willing to talk about what happened earlier today?”

“Yes.” Anakin surprised him. “I over-reacted. I understand your concern for me but it was nothing to be concerned about.”

Obi-Wan was slightly speechless. “Well…”

“It wasn't a nightmare. Far from it… actually.” A red tint covered Anakin’s cheeks.

A mischievous smile found its way on Obi-Wan’s lips. “Care to enlighten me?”

Anakin simply laughed it off. "I recall from last time that you aren't very fond of vulgar talk." Anakin tried gaining control by steering the conversation in a direction that would make Obi-Wan feel uncomfortable, so he'd quit pestering. To his shock, that wasn't how Obi-Wan responded.

"In my younger days as a Padawan I was known to be quite vulgar." He laughed silkily. "Try me." he challenged.

Anakin would've fallen over if he wasn't seated. "Uh, um. I-I..."

"Is something wrong? Usually you would never shy away from an opportunity to test me." Obi-Wan smirked.

That's right, he wouldn't. But this was his Master, who probably would look down on him like a pathetic kid having a hard time keeping it in his pants. Especially a Master with the level of rule-abiding sophistication like Obi-Wan. He would probably chuckle about this to himself whilst sipping tea, mentally re-engraving it in his mind every morning that Anakin is a horny little shit. But-

Anakin never backed out of a challenge. Especially Obi-Wan Kenobi's Challenge.

"I'm sure you've worked it out by now that the dream was sexual." He started slow, trying to conceal his smirk. This wasn't going to last very long. He was going to wipe the smug expression off his master's face. "But this one was male-orientated."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan's widened eyes and raised eyebrows feigned mock surprise and intrigue.

"It was strange, I've never been with a man before - anyone! Not that I've been with  _anyone_ \- but my dream self seemed to know how it worked. The man, he was powerful and it captured something in me and made me grow desire so deep right here," he patted his lower abdomen, taking glances at Obi-Wan. "His hands were calloused, rough but gentle, nothing like a woman's hands."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I know what a woman's hands feel like, of _course_." Anakin quickly rectified before continuing. "He was strong; he held me up from the back of my thighs so I could wrap my legs around him. It felt exhilarating. He backed me up to the wall and I could feel his strength, his tension in his pushes up against me. I wanted him, every curve of muscle, every fibre of hair, it was something entirely new to me." He paused. "The bed was softer, but his touches weren't. Everywhere his hands went left a fire scorching across my skin. Just like liquid lava."

Anakin stopped for a moment to see how Obi-Wan was reacting. He wasn't squirming in discomfort, or asking him to stop the indelicate talk; he was sat impassive, silently listening with hardly any expression. It was unnerving and Anakin didn't know what to do except to continue. Boorish as ever, he decided to up his game.

Anakin licked his lips. "His mouth too. It was warm and inviting, and every kiss, every trail of the tongue was like it brought me closer to the stars." He had to swallow before carrying on. "I think my favourite part was his hips because they were so defined and each time he rocked them against mine I felt myself go weak."

He noticed Obi-Wan's eyes starting to darken. "Continue." he said, when Anakin didn't speak.

Anakin didn't know if he could. He was unbearably hard and his Master staring at him didn't make it any more comforting. The idea of taking control of the conversation had gone out of the window. Anakin was right about this not lasting very long, just not the person. "I-I can't, Master."

"Why not? Not fond of vulgar talk?" Obi-Wan said. 

"Master, my dream is still quite vivid." He said, hoping he'd understand.

"With that description I can imagine so." Obi-Wan smirked. "I was enjoying it, carry on."

Anakin placed a hand on his own thigh (as high up as he dared to go in front of his Master) and squirmed his hips, aching. "Master. Master, I can't do it." 

"Then I'll do it myself." Obi-Wan said and lifted Anakin right off the bed, right into his arms. "Did it go something like this?"

Anakin was shocked out of his skin. "Master!" He cried, instinctively gripping hold of Obi-Wan's tensed biceps to prevent himself falling, not that he would have. The older Jedi looked straight into Anakin's eyes lustily.

The Padawan was actually, positively, undoubtably  _fucked._

Anakin tried to surpress a groan when his legs automatically tightened around Obi-Wan's torso as the Jedi Master walked them to the nearest wall, holding Anakin up by the back of his thighs using his firm gripped hands. His waist pressed against Anakin's, easing the weight his arms had to carry. "Answer me, Padawan."

Anakin threw his head back against the drywall at the pressure. "Uhh, something like that, yes." He could just about form coherently.

"Then let's make it better, shall we?" Obi-Wan leaned in to the crevice of Anakin's neck, moving his hands from the back of Anakin's thighs to the curve of his ass in one fluid move. The younger man almost cried out when he squeezed at the soft flesh and Anakin dug his blunt fingernails into Obi-Wan's arms when he felt lips touch at the sensitive skin of his throat.

"M-Master..." Anakin croaked out, his voice completely wreaked.

"Mm?" Obi-Wan answered impassively normal, as if he weren't punctuating his sentence with a hard lick on Anakin's rapid pulse spot, where his neck met his jaw. How in the name of Force was he staying so calm?!

Anakin shifted his hips for friction between them, hoping to relay a message since his voice was bound to fail him. Obi-Wan responded by halting the assault on his neck immediately and instead pressing their foreheads together while squeezing Anakin's butt hard. He let out an air of hot breath that fanned Anakin's face. Seizing the opportunity, the Padawan pressed their lips together and brought their bodies even closer together too.

Anakin wasn't the only one hard. 

But Obi-Wan knew how to keep a steady pace; that the longer the wait the better the pleasure. He was patient and well practiced in the art of waiting for what he wanted. After a few moments, when Obi-Wan broke away, he relieved the pressure of his hips making Anakin squirm and squeal at the lack of contact. Impatient boy.

"Ah, just fuck me already, Master. _Please_."

Well shit. Obi-Wan already waited this long, hadn't he?

He moved them off the wall and back towards the bed, not missing the way his Padawan's tensed thighs tightened around him making the pit of his stomach turn. Anakin wasn't wrong about feeling desire there. It had been a while.

After making quick work of removing tunics, Anakin laid on his back. His erection lay flat against his stomach, flickering from over-stimulation. He was mesmorised by the sheer temple that was Obi-Wan's body, usually hidden from view under several layers of Jedi clothing and rarely ever seen when training. It was a temple more magnificent than the one at the Gardens on Coruscant, and Anakin had a whole lot of meditation to do.

Obi-Wan stroked down his own length a little; the sight of seeing Anakin sprawled out naked beneath him becoming a little too much to handle. 

"I really must prepare you first," he said huskily. "So you won't get hurt."

"I can deal with pain," Anakin smirked mischievously. "Pain isn't a stranger to me."

Obi-Wan could almost have laughed. "Not this pain." He said knowingly. 

"You seem awfully aware, for a _Jedi_." Anakin shot back cheekily, playful as ever.

Obi-Wan silenced his chatter with a cold finger slicked with lube from the bedside cabinet. When it entered, Anakin nearly squirmed at the unfamiliar feeling. Soon a second had entered and Anakin wasn't squirming from discomfort anymore. It felt _really good_.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed at the concentration of prepping Anakin but they raised when his fingers brushed something and Anakin nearly writhed over.

"What the kriff was that?" Anakin moaned out breathlessly.

"Prostate." Obi-Wan said lowly, lining up their hips. Enough waiting. 

The older man pushed in slowly, and the series of sounds Anakin emitted made it difficult for Obi-Wan not to ram in hard like his other head wanted. Control. Ramming in would come soon. 

With a groan, Obi-Wan finally fully immersed himself. He gripped at Anakin's hips, stroking his thumbs up and down and started rocking his own against them. Feeling like he was floating, Anakin pushed down onto his Master's body so he could feel it deeper, harder. 

"Faster." Anakin said, his hard cock leaking pre-cum and begging for attention. 

Obi-Wan obliged with a moan, only to flip them over. "Ride me, Ani." He whispered, taking hold of Anakin's thighs for support. Anakin was sure he lost all sanity then, and his hips started rocking back and forth at an uncontrollable speed. 

Obi-Wan played with Anakin's nipples, pinching them till they hardened so Anakin would keep making sweet moaning sounds for him.

"Ungh, Obi-Wan..." He threw his head back and shifted ever so slightly so the incessant grind on Obi-Wan's cock hit his prostate everytime.

"Fuck!" Anakin's hand went down to rub furiously at his own cock. The sight left Obi-Wan's throat dry and he grabbed Anakin's ass to hold him still, spreading apart his cheeks and lifting his hips off the bed to ram in at the same pace.

"Right there!" Anakin practically screamed.

"Ah... Anakin!" A series of curse words never heard uttered in Anakin's earshot left Obi-Wan's mouth as he became undone, and after a few more rutting jerks, Anakin came too.

"Force! Master... Obi-Wan!" He said, slowing his hips to Obi-Wan's slowed pace as he came down from his climax. He collapsed next to him and his eyes started to drift shut as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Let me tell you," Anakin said sleepily. "That was much better than the man in my dream."

"Oh, Anakin?"

His eyes were shutting. "Yes Master?"

Obi-Wan was smiling, because the boy never learned his lesson: "It helped that your force walls were down while you described it. Quite flattering that you think of me that way." 

Anakin shot up from the bed into a sitting position.

"Kriff!"

"...Language, Padawan. Try not to test me next time."

 

Anakin may or may not have learned his lesson.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing smut.. or ending it rather.
> 
> Leave me a comment, thank you :)


End file.
